<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Year in the Life by tellmealovestory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941121">A Year in the Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmealovestory/pseuds/tellmealovestory'>tellmealovestory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Sexual Content, Romance, angst if you squint, but im also not saying that, cuteness, im not saying they get freaky someplace they shouldn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmealovestory/pseuds/tellmealovestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 drabbles taking place throughout the year showing your relationship with Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Year in the Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted on my tumblr - tellmealovestory</p><p>I wanted to try something different and this is what I ended up with and I honestly had so much fun writing these. </p><p>Let me know which one was your favorite - mine's Lost because I had the most fun writing that one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>January - Happy New Year</b>
</p><p>Confetti littered the floor. Colorful balloons hung up on strings and floated to the ceiling. Streamers were strung from one end of the compound to the other. Happy New Year tiaras and party hats dotted everybody’s head, glasses of champagne held in their hands as people clustered around in small groups starting the countdown to the new year. Your own tiara sat crooked on your head, your cheeks warm as you worked yourself around the party with wide eyes looking for Bucky. He had been with you earlier in the night before disappearing, and as the seconds hand on the clock ticked ever closer to midnight you were growing more worried over his disappearance.</p><p>“Have you seen, Bucky?” </p><p>“Check the kitchen, might not wanna go in there though he looked a little busy,” Tony chuckled.</p><p>His words made you uneasy, they cause your stomach to tighten with worry, your heart to race, your palms to sweat. Pushing your way through the cheering crowd as midnight rings out signaling the new year you stumble into the kitchen.</p><p>“I can not believe you, Bucky!” You snapped.</p><p>“It’s not what it looks like I swear,” he said. His cheeks are tinged pink whether from embarrassment or from getting caught you’re not sure and you’re too upset to care. </p><p>“<em>Really? </em>It’s not what it looks like? You know it’s after midnight.”</p><p>“It’s past midnight?” Gulping he knows he fucked up, knew it the minute you stormed into the kitchen.</p><p>“Clearly you were too busy to hear everybody cheering. You want me to leave you two alone in peace?”</p><p>“I’m going to go...,” came the voice of a pretty blonde you had seen once or twice around the compound.</p><p>The fork he was holding clinked against the plate as he takes a small step towards you.</p><p>“‘M really sorry.”</p><p>“Uh huh. That piece of chocolate cake you were devouring says otherwise.”</p><p>Offering you a sheepish smile he shrugs his shoulders. Making his way over to you he adjusts your tiara. “Can I make it up to you?”</p><p>Tilting your head to the side you pretend to think it over. “I don’t know,” you hummed. “You plan on sharing that cake or?”</p><p>“Oh, I plan on sharing more than that cake,” he murmured before brushing his lips over yours in a kiss that’s as sweet as the chocolate frosting that dots his lips. “Happy New Year, darlin’.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>February - Snowed In</b>
</p><p>“You gonna stand here all night?” Wrapping his arms around your waist Bucky nuzzled his head in your neck inhaling the sweet floral scent of roses that clung to your skin and hair. It makes him miss the warmer weather, makes him miss seeing you in those cute floral dresses you love so much. </p><p>“Maybe,” you teased. “Why? You have something more important planned?” Leaning back against his chest you enjoy both the warmth that radiates from his body and the way the snow is falling from the sky blanketing the city in a heavy layer that will have residents locked inside for at least a day.</p><p>“Maybe,” he shot back and the teasing that laces his words has you giggling. </p><p>“Mm well whatever you have planned it’s going to have to be pretty good to get me to leave this window and your arms.” </p><p>Chuckling he pressed a kiss to your neck, his arms tightening around you as he stared out the window. “What if I told you it involved hot chocolate?”</p><p>“I’m listening...”</p><p>“A movie.”</p><p>“Mm depends on the movie.”</p><p>“You pick the movie.” He knows you’ll choose something cheesy and romantic. Something you’ve seen a hundred times before and can quote whole scenes by heart. But he doesn’t care. He’d watch anything as long it involved you next to his side.</p><p>“Tempting. What else?” </p><p>“What? That’s not enough?” He scoffed, smiling when he hears your soft giggles invading his ears. He’d do anything to hear that sound.</p><p>“I don’t know, Bucky. I’ve got it pretty good right here. Watching the snow, being glad that I’m inside instead of out there.”</p><p>“A warm blanket. Us cuddled together. I’ll even let you wear one of my sweatshirts.”</p><p>Turning in his arms so you’re facing him you smirk. “What makes you think I wasn’t already planning on stealing one of your sweatshirts?” Pressing a quick kiss to his lips you untangle yourself from his arms. “It’s a deal. I’ll grab the blankets and you can make the hot chocolate.”</p><p>Ten minutes later you’re curled up on the couch next to Bucky wearing one of his sweatshirts, your fluffiest blanket draped across your lap, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in your hand as a romantic comedy played on the television in front of you.</p><p>“Okay, maybe you were right and this is better than standing in front of the window.”</p><p>“Told you so,” Bucky smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>March - Happy Birthday part 1</b>
</p><p>The kitchen was a disaster. Plates and utensils and glasses and napkins. Boxes and bags and wrapping paper and tissue paper. A half eaten cake. Bottles of alcohol. Streamers that had fallen down from the ceiling cluttered the kitchen table and the floor. </p><p>It was a disaster, but as you stood in the doorway surveying the damage you couldn’t help smiling at the mess. The surprise party you had planned for Bucky had gone off without a hitch. It was nice having your apartment filled to the brim with the joyous laughter of your closest friends. But you had to admit it was equally as nice when it was just the two of you again.</p><p>Even though you knew you should clean up some of the mess you shut the light off, heading towards the living room where Bucky sat on the couch.</p><p>“You’re wrong you know,” you said, plopping down next to him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Brushing a piece of hair out of his face you offered him a small smile. </p><p>“You’re wrong. About thinking you don’t deserve this. The party. The presents. Everything.” Gesturing to the coffee table where his gifts were spread out to the kitchen where the clean up still waited. You watched his face, watched the way his lips parted in a sigh, watched the way he frowned, his steely gaze staying locked on the floor. </p><p>“You deserve to be happy, Bucky. And you should have at least one fun birthday party. You deserve that too.” Your voice is soft and when his gaze stays locked on the floor you frown hating that even on what should be a joyous day for him he still doesn’t think he deserves to be happy. </p><p>It breaks your heart. But you’ve been with him long enough to know that there’s nothing you can say to convince him otherwise, though that doesn’t stop you from trying.</p><p>Pressing a kiss to his cheek you get up from the couch, surprised when you feel his hand wrapping around your wrist. Turning to face him you giggle as he pulls you down on his lap, your legs straddling his waist he buries his head in your neck. His breath his warm, his touch bordering on needy as he pulls you close to him, his arms wrapped securely around your waist. </p><p>“You’re too fuckin’ good for me.” His voice is muffled against the skin of your neck, but you’re able to make those few words out. When you scoff he tightens his hold on you. “‘M serious, doll.” </p><p>“<em>That</em> is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say, Bucky. And I’ve heard you say a lot of dumb things.” The light and teasing tone of your voice has him smiling against you and after a minute he lifts his head up. You can see the storm clouds passing through his darkened eyes and you think you’d give anything for him to be able to see himself the way that you do. </p><p>Pressing your lips against his warm forehead you smile down at him sweetly. “You okay?”</p><p>It takes him a moment to answer. A moment that leaves you staring down lovingly at him. The storm clouds that were passing through his eyes earlier have disappeared and been replaced with a doubt that still lingers about his deserved happiness. </p><p>When he does finally answer it’s not with words, but with his lips against yours. Tasting like sugar that’s too sweet and chocolate that’s too rich he swallows your moans. He’s the first one to break the kiss and your eyes flutter open at the loss of his touch.</p><p>“You’re too fuckin’ good for me,” he repeated, but this time his words aren’t muffled and there’s only a hint of doubt left lingering in his eyes. Squeezing your waist he offers you a smile, his first real one since everybody left. “I don’t know how I got so lucky with you.”</p><p>“Luck,” you teased with a shrug of your shoulders. Dipping your head down you capture his lips in another kiss. </p><p>“Speaking of luck birthday boy come on, I’ve got one more surprise for you and it’s in the bedroom.” Climbing off his lap you hold your hand out, giggling when he intertwines your fingers you pull him into your bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>April - Caught In The Rain</b>
</p><p>“What about ice cream?”</p><p>“<em>How</em> are you still hungry?”</p><p>“Cause it’s ice cream.” </p><p>You couldn’t argue with that logic. With a shrug of your shoulders and a squeeze of his hand you glanced up at him, rolling your eyes when you see the smile stretched across his face at your non verbal answer.</p><p>Though the night air is chilly and the scent of rain strong you can’t deny that ice cream would be the cherry on top of a perfect night out with Bucky. Walking hand in hand through the neighborhood, your pace slow, the conversation light and filled with laughter. </p><p>You’re only a couple blocks away from your favorite ice cream place when the first drop of rain plops onto your head. Glancing up at the sky you frown, your eyes questioning as you glance over at Bucky.</p><p>“Was that...?” You started before squealing when another drop lands on your face answering your question for you. </p><p>Standing in the middle of the sidewalk both of you are frozen as the cold rain falls down on you, wetting your hair, soaking through your clothes. </p><p>“C’mon,” Bucky urged. Tugging your hand his strides are long, purposeful as he pulls you through the emptying streets in search of shelter from the rain. </p><p>Struggling to keep up with his pace you gasp in surprise when he pulls you under an awning, your back pressed flushed against the cool brick of a building. His hands run up and down your arms, his touch warming you from the inside out.</p><p>“You’re freezing.”</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>Bucky frowned not believing you for a minute. Despite the hint of a smile ghosting your lips amid his touches he can feel your body shivering underneath his hands.</p><p>“You’re shaking,” he pointed out.</p><p>“Because you were practically running. You know I hate running.” Pouting you stand on your tip toes moving your lips against his. His lips are warm, wet from the rain, tasting of salt and grease from the french fries you had split earlier in the evening.</p><p>“And it has nothing to do with you being cold?” He murmured against your lips.</p><p>“Nope. Not a thing.”</p><p>For a few moments the noise of the city disappears and it’s only the two of you. Standing underneath an awning on a brisk night in April as the rain pitter patters on the sidewalk there’s no where else you want to be.</p><p>You’re not sure how long the two of you stand there, how many kisses are stolen, how many laughs are shared, how many <em>I love yous</em> are whispered, but eventually the rain slows to nothing more than a sprinkle. Enough for the two of you to venture from your spot.</p><p>There’s something magical about the ending of a rain storm in the city. The way the sidewalk glitters and glistens when the headlights from taxis hit it. The way the water pools amongst the concrete in small puddles. The way people rush with umbrellas and coats and newspapers hung over their heads in an attempt to remain dry. </p><p>“We should get home before you catch a cold,” Bucky said, his arm wrapped around your shoulder pulling you closer to the warmth that radiates from his body.</p><p>“Thought you were starving for ice cream?” Tilting your head up you watch his lips curl up into a smile, the sight making your heart swell with love.</p><p>“Oh, I am, but you’re cold.” It’s not a question, but a statement, one meant not to be argued with, but that doesn’t stop you from rolling your eyes as you snuggle further into his warm embrace.</p><p>“Uh uh. We’re going for ice cream come on.”</p><p>“Y/N,” he sighed, a hint of warning in his voice, but when you see his smile widen ever so slightly when you near the ice cream shop you know you’ve won the battle.</p><p>“You wanted ice cream and look we’re already here!” Laughing when he shakes his head you stand on your tip toes kissing his cheek before you step out of his embrace, your hand pulling him into the cool shop before he has another chance to protest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>May - Happy Birthday part 2</b>
</p><p>“Is this really necessary, Bucky?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Seriously? Can’t I ta-.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”</p><p>“Yes I do and the answer is no.” </p><p>Huffing in frustration you listened to Bucky’s deep chuckle. Standing outside your apartment door with a blindfold over your eyes you shifted your weight from foot to foot restlessly wondering what he’s up to.</p><p>Sensing your annoyance he lets his lips ghost over your cheek. His voice is nothing but a hushed whisper when he speaks your name and just like that you can feel your annoyance at his secrecy diminish.</p><p>His hand is warm in yours as he leads you into your apartment and with the blindfold over your eyes your other senses are heightened. The first thing you notice is the music drifting through the apartment. The second thing you notice is the smell. Inhaling deeply you pick up the scents of melted cheese and tomatoes and something sweeter and familiar. Flowers. <em>Lilacs.</em></p><p>Knitting your eyebrows together you jump at the sound of Bucky’s voice. </p><p>“Gonna take this off now.” His touch is gentle, his fingertips barely making contact with you as he unties the blindfold. Wrapping his fingers around the material he swallows. </p><p>“Open your eyes, darlin’.”</p><p>”Oh, Bucky,” you whispered, your voice cracking on his name. </p><p>The lights in the apartment are dimmed, two long candles sitting on the small kitchen table bathing the room in a soft glow. Sitting in the middle of the table is a bouquet of lilacs in a mason jar filled half way with water. Two plates are set out filled with large slices of lasagna that you <em>know</em> came from your favorite restaurant, the one you were supposed to go out to tonight to celebrate your birthday.</p><p>As if reading your mind he clears his throat. “I know you don’t like your birthday and I know we had plans to go out tonight, but when you called during lunch and said you were having a bad day I figured we could stay in. The two of us. Have a nice dinner. Maybe watch a movie. Whatever you wanna do. Tonight’s about you.”</p><p>Giving a small shake of your head your eyes dance around the kitchen finally making contact with the small cake that sits on the counter. An arch of your eyebrow has you turning back to Bucky. </p><p>“From that bakery you like so much.”</p><p>“Still not sure that the blindfold was necessary.” Is what you finally settle on. The words are teasing because for once you don’t know what to say and you’re worried that you’re going to start crying with how much thought he put into this. Your heart is bursting to the seams with love and need for the man standing before you. Cupping his cheek with your hand you smile up at him. “This is perfect. All of it.”</p><p>“Trust me the blindfold was <em>definitely</em> necessary,” he teased before turning more serious. “Happy Birthday, doll.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>June - Sick</b>
</p><p>“Get away from me!”</p><p>“Y/N...”</p><p>“No! I’m serious, Bucky!”</p><p>“Darlin.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Sweetheart.”</p><p>“<em>No.</em>”</p><p>“Doll.”</p><p>“<em>No.</em>”</p><p>“Baby.”</p><p>“<em>No.</em>”</p><p>“Cupcake?”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“Was that a laugh I heard?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Hm. Think it was... honey pie, sugar, flour, butter, mil-“</p><p>“Now you’re just naming ingredients.” Pulling the covers off your head you glared at him, your gaze dropping to the bottle of vile he holds in his hand. “I’m serious Bucky get out of here.” </p><p>“Sure once you take your medicine.”</p><p>“I’m not taking that. It tastes like...” Sneezing you reach for your box of Kleenex laying next to you on the bed frowning when you pull the last one out. “Death. It tastes like death,” you finished, wiping your nose.</p><p>“Yeah? How come the bottle says it’s cherry flavored?”</p><p>“Cherry flavored <em>death.</em> Have you ever had that? It’s horrible!”</p><p>“Anybody ever tell you you get dramatic when you’re sick?” Crossing the bedroom he sits on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on your knee as he holds the bottle of liquid medicine out to you. “Come on, doll, you wanna keep feeling sick?”</p><p>Your nose was raw from sneezing and having it run, your throat itchy and sore, your cough seemingly getting worse at night and the cold chills that wracked your body couldn’t even be contained when Bucky wrapped you up in his arms.</p><p>Met with silence he smirked as he unscrewed the cap pouring the correct amount into the serving cup. Holding it out to you he gave your knee a gentle squeeze. “Please?”</p><p>Glowering at him you reluctantly take the cup. Tipping your head back you quickly swallow the medicine, your nose and eyebrows scrunching up in displeasure as the taste lingers in your mouth and on your tongue.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>The praise has heat crawling up your neck and cheeks and you don’t miss the way that his smirk widens. </p><p>Placing the bottle on the nightstand table he picks up your empty Kleenex box replacing it with a fresh one.</p><p>“Ya know even Stevie made a better patient.”</p><p>“Take it back!” You gasped.</p><p>“Nope,” he said, popping the <em>p.</em></p><p>Scooting over on the bed you laid back down giving him your best puppy dog eyes until he followed suit. </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m way better at cuddling.” Curling into his side you rest your head on his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart filling your ears and lulling you into a peacefulness you haven’t felt since catching this stupid cold earlier in the week.</p><p>“Dunno ‘bout that. He was pretty good at cuddling too,” he teased, his lips brushing over your forehead. </p><p>“Maybe I should be cuddling him instead of you. I bet he wouldn’t have made me drink death medicine.”</p><p>“I don’t think you could handle cuddling two super soldiers, doll. Ya can’t even handle taking <em>medicine.</em>” </p><p>“I can handle taking medicine. Just not that.”</p><p>“Would it help if I got you something else?”</p><p>Lifting your head up from his chest you survey his expression trying to decipher if he’s joking or not. When you see only sincerity reflected in his eyes you offer him a small smile.</p><p>“Maybe..., but I think it would help more if you stay here and cuddle me and not make me take any more of that.”</p><p>”I’ll stay, but you’re taking more medicine in a couple hours, doll. No more arguing.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Laying your head back down on his chest you close your eyes dreaming up ways to get out of taking more of the death medicine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>July - Fireworks</b>
</p><p>You checked your reflection in the bathroom mirror one final time. With your lips painted red and your white dress with blue flowers you were a vision of festive patriotism perfect for Steve’s birthday party. Smacking your lips together you shut the bathroom light off before heading into the living room where Bucky sat waiting for you.</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready now,” you chirped.</p><p>“Fuck, doll.”</p><p>“Too much?” Doubt crept into your voice as your eyes darted down to your dress. Toying with the hem you bit your lower lip forgetting about the lipstick you were wearing. “I can go change it’ll only take a minute this time I swear.”</p><p>“<em>Don’t you fuckin’ dare,</em>” he growled.</p><p>The growl mixed with the squeaking of the couch as he lifts himself up has your head snapping up in his direction. His gaze is dark, predatory and when he licks his lower lip you unintentionally take a small step backwards. </p><p>“Uh uh. <em>You</em> were the one telling me we were going to be late.”</p><p>“Don’t care.” In two long strides he’s standing in front of you. Gripping your hips in his large hands he pulls you flush against him earning him a surprised gasp from your red lips.</p><p>“That’s not what yo- <em>oh</em>,” you whimpered when he dipped his head down to press a kiss to your neck. </p><p>Slipping his hands down to the back of your thighs he lifts you up, your legs wrapping around his waist automatically. His lips linger on your neck alternating between open mouth kisses and little nips as your hands make their way towards his shoulders. </p><p>“We’re gonna be late,” you pointed out again your words half hearted this time when he gently lays you down on your bed.</p><p>Crawling up your body he smirks, his lips ghosting over yours as his fingertips slip under the hem of your dress. “We’ll be quick.”</p><p>“I love you, but you’ve never been quick.” </p><p>“Never heard you complain before.“</p><p>Rolling your eyes you tug off his shirt. “You’re telling them why we were late.”</p><p>“Anything for you, darlin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Told ya I could be quick,” Bucky murmured against your ear low enough for only you to hear.</p><p>“We’re over an hour late that was <em>not</em> quick,” you replied, struggling and failing to keep the smile off your face as you waved to Steve.</p><p>“Again I didn’t hear you complaining.”</p><p>“Stop,” you giggled.</p><p>“About time you guys showed up,” Sam grumbled.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late.”</p><p>“You guys almost missed the fireworks,” Natasha smirked, eyeing your appearances.</p><p>Despite combing your hair before leaving the apartment you could tell by the way she was inspecting you that she knew why you guys had been late and your hand flew up to your neck to cover the mark that Bucky had left.</p><p>“Why <em>were</em> you guys late?” Sam asked, causing Natasha to snort. </p><p>“We were experiencing our own set of fireworks. In the bedroom.”</p><p>“Bucky!”</p><p>“Dude gross.”</p><p>“You told me to tell them why we were late.”</p><p>“I meant lie and say there was traffic not tell them <em>that!</em>” you said, slapping his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>August - Heat Wave</b>
</p><p>Fuck New York in August. </p><p>Thick beads of sweat rolled down your cheeks and the back of your neck making your thin tee shirt cling to your slick body. Every step you took on the sidewalk felt like walking through hell and nothing helped. Not taking cold showers. Not eating a diet of ice cream and popsicles and drinking nothing but ice water. Not even staying inside with air conditioning not when the city kept experiencing blackouts and when that happened all that was left was sitting in a darkened apartment stifling with heat.</p><p>And it certainly didn’t help with Bucky. On a good day his body temperature ran hot, but in August in New York he was unbearable to be with. Standing next to him made you sweat and forget about trying to share a bed with him.</p><p>Sweat trickled into your shoes causing you to whine and with every step you took all you heard was a distinct squishing. Wrinkling your nose in disgust your only hope was that the power would stay on long enough for you to cool down.</p><p>“Oh thank god,” you sighed. The cool blast of air conditioning hit you in the face as you entered your apartment. Kicking off your shoes you stripped yourself of your shirt, wiggling out of your shorts you turned to see Bucky standing in the kitchen an amused look on his face. </p><p>“Don’t judge me.” Leaving your clothes in a pile by the door you walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Placing the bottle on the back of your neck you let out a sigh. The contrast of the cold against your sweaty skin felt like heaven. Closing your eyes you hummed.</p><p>“Good thing we didn’t have company,” Bucky snorted, never taking his eyes off of you.</p><p>Cracking open an eye you glanced at him smirking. “It’s hot out,” you whined. </p><p>Removing the bottle from the back of your neck you unscrewed the cap drinking half the bottle. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand you took in his appearance.</p><p>“And um hello you’re one to talk walking around in boxers that couldn’t possibly get any shorter. <em>Or</em> tighter.” Shameless in your staring you made no point of tearing your gaze away from the bulge in his boxers.</p><p>Raising his eyebrow he took a step towards you watching with amusement as you took a step backwards. With your back pressed against the counter Bucky caged you in with his arms ignoring the pathetic whines that slipped past your lips. </p><p>“Yeah? Not what you said when you first saw me in them,” he murmured, his voice husky as he skimmed his lips down your sweaty neck.</p><p>Despite it being too hot you couldn’t help tilting your head back. “That was different.”</p><p>His teeth nipped at your neck and your hands instinctively reached out for his shoulders. “How?” Circling his tongue over the slight stinging he reached down for your hips lifting you up effortlessly to sit on the counter. “Weren’t you the one who said they made my ass look good?” </p><p>“I don’t recall.” Threading your fingers through his hair you guided his lips back to yours for a chaste kiss.</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>“And it’s too h- fuck not again.” Whining in frustration you dropped your head to his shoulder as the air conditioner sputtered once before whirring to a stop. “I hate this city in the summer.”</p><p>“I know, doll.” Pressing a kiss to the corner of your lips he stepped back. “Want me to grab the flashl- Ya know I could have helped you with that.”</p><p>Sliding the straps of your bra down your shoulders you shot him a withering look. “Don’t judge me, James!<em> It’s hot in here,</em>” you whined, tossing the offending material to the floor.</p><p>“Must be because I’m wearing these boxers,” he teased, shooting you a wink.</p><p>“Oh my god, Bucky!” You laughed, hopping off the counter. “Go get the flashlights I’ll get the ice cream before it melts.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>September - Lost</b>
</p><p>Deep reds, burnt oranges, bright yellows, dark browns, bright blue sky. The smell of burning wood. The satisfying <em>crunch</em> of leaves being stepped on. The gentle breeze that stirred the remaining leaves on the trees to fall and float through the air before drifting in a slow descent to the ground.</p><p>As much as you loved living in the city, loved the hustle and the bustle there was something to be said for the quiet peacefulness of the countryside during autumn. </p><p>It was magical. The little roadside stands selling apples and pies and jams and hot apple cider and pumpkins. The trunk of the car was filled to the brim with bags stuffed full with goodies you had begged Bucky you needed. And when he had teased you telling you nobody needed five bags of apples you had added another bag to the pile when he had his head turned.</p><p>“Now where?” He asked, his thumbs tapping a rhythm on the steering wheel as the two of you sat in the parking lot of a diner.</p><p>Flipping through the pamphlets you had grabbed from the diner you hummed reading through the various list of fall themed events that were scheduled through the next few months in the area.</p><p>“Ooh there’s an apple orchard in the next town!”</p><p>“Doll, you’ve got enough apples.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t see you add another bag.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes you flipped the page. “In my defense we didn’t go and <em>pick </em>them we just bought them. It’s different when we pick them.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Corn maze?”</p><p>“Too easy.”</p><p>“I didn’t know I was dating an expert at corn mazes.”</p><p>Chuckling he reached over plucking one of the pamphlets from your hand. “Not an expert, but darlin’ they’re too easy, we’d be the first ones done.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Please? It’ll be fun! And I’ll make it worth your while,” you cooed, leaning across the seat to brush your lips across his in a sweet kiss. “Please, Bucky? For your best girl?”</p><p>Closing his eyes he shook his head giving in when he heard the first please drip from your lips. “Fine. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, I’m an expert at mazes. They’re so easy. We’ll be the first ones done, darlin’</em>,” you grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest. “What happened to that, Bucky? It’s... 7 at night we’ve been lost for three hours! Three hours Bucky!”</p><p>“We’re not lost.” Snapping the map open he stopped in his tracks squinting to see in the dusk. It didn’t make sense. Mazes were <em>easy.</em> He didn’t know where they had gotten so turned around.</p><p>“We’re not lost,” he said, again shrugging off his jacket and placing it around your shoulders when he saw you shivering. </p><p>“We’ve passed this scarecrow three times, Bucky.”</p><p>“We’re lost.”</p><p>It wasn’t funny, but you couldn’t help giggling at the situation. </p><p>“Glad you find this so amusing, doll.”</p><p>“Come on.” Checking in front of and behind you you reached for his hand pulling him further into the maze when you saw no one around. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips your fingers expertly undid the button and zipper of his jeans. Tugging his jeans down his legs you slipped your hand into his boxers giving him a gentle stroke.</p><p>“Y/N,” he gasped. </p><p>“I figure we have at least two more hours before anybody comes looking for us after <em>you</em> got us lost,” you murmured running the pad of your thumb over his slit enjoying the way his body shuddered and his breathing picked up. With your free hand you tugged his boxers down before dropping to your knees. </p><p>“Fuck, I love you.”</p><p>“You better Mr. I’m an expert at corn mazes,” you teased, before slipping the tip of him past your parted lips watching the way his head tilted back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>October - Halloween</b>
</p><p>“Doll,” Bucky whined.</p><p>“You promised,” you said, pouting leaning against the bathroom door. “Will you let me see? Please?”</p><p>“I look stupid.”</p><p>“Let me be the judge of that.”</p><p>You could hear him shuffling on the other side of the door and just as you were about to knock it swung open revealing Bucky with his hair slicked back. With his face painted white, fake fangs stuck into his mouth and a dribble of fake blood at the corner of his mouth you had to bite back your laugh. It wasn’t that he looked stupid in his white button down shirt, black pants and red cape. Oh, no, he looked hot and if you didn’t have plans to meet up with Sam and Natasha later you would have jumped him. </p><p>“God, Bucky,” you murmured.</p><p>“I’m changing.”</p><p>“No! You can’t you <em>promised!</em>” Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze you smiled up at him. “You look amazing. I told you you’d make a good vampire and look if I have to wear this stupid nurses costume <em>you</em> can wear this.”</p><p>“You’re gonna keep this right?” He asked his, voice husky as he fingered the hem of the short white dress you wearing.</p><p>Arching an eyebrow you giggled. “Depends. You going to wear <em>this</em> tonight?”</p><p> “I guess,” he grumbled. </p><p>“Good. It’s settled then. Come on let’s go before all the good candy’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude what the hell are you wearing?” Sam snorted upon seeing Bucky.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“No, wait I gotta get a picture of this.”</p><p>“I said shut up.”</p><p>“I gotta know your thought process on this. Was there a sale at dumb costumes are us? You didn’t have anything else to wear?”</p><p>“I think he looks hot,” you purred, kissing his cheek as you handed him a glass of beer that he couldn’t get drunk on. His cheek was covered in a bright red lip stain from your lipstick, but you didn’t bother to wipe it off. You kinda liked it.</p><p>Letting out a low whistle Sam smirked. “I get it now. You both picked out each other’s costume. There wasn’t a sale on matching couples outfits?”</p><p>“Shut up,” you and Bucky said at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, there’s Natasha. I’m gonna go say hi real quick. Can I trust both of you to be nice to each other?” You teased. </p><p>“You must really love her cause you look ridiculous in that.”</p><p>“I do really love her,” Bucky murmured, his eyes shimmering with love as he watched your retreating back move easily through the party to Natasha’s side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>November - Burned</b>
</p><p>Opening the oven door you peeked in at the pies that were turning that perfect shade of golden brown that meant they were almost done. Wiping your flour covered hands on your apron you lifted your wrist up to your forehead wiping away the sweat that had gathered there. </p><p>“Somethin’ smells good,” Bucky murmured, wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling his head in your neck.</p><p>Wrinkling your nose in disgust you tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he only tightened his grip. “I love you, but we both know that it’s not me. Unless you enjoy the scent of my sweat in which case I might have to rethink this relationship,” you teased.</p><p>“Maybe I do enjoy the smell of your sweat ever think of that?” He retorted, nipping at your neck playfully.</p><p>“Gross,” you laughed. Wriggling out of his arms you glanced over at the clock on the stove checking the time before doing a mental check of how much time you had before you had to be at your parents for Thanksgiving. “When the timer goes off can you take the pies out of the oven so I can take a shower and get ready?”</p><p>“Sure. How much longer on the timers?”</p><p>“Uh like ten or fifteen more minutes I think? Why?” You asked, untying your apron. “No. Uh uh, Bucky we do <em>not</em> have time for that!” </p><p>“I can be quick,” he cooed, chasing after you as you ran to the bathroom laughing. </p><p>You both knew that there was no way you could outrun him, but that didn’t stop you from trying as your laughter bounced off the walls and echoed around you. </p><p>“The last time you said that we were over an hour late and we can <em>not</em> be late today. I’m serious!” </p><p>“We’re not gonna be late if we conserve water and shower together,” he pointed out, reaching behind you to turn the hot water on. Stripping his shirt off he let it fall to the floor smirking when he caught you staring at his bare chest.</p><p>“What about the pies?” No matter how many times you saw him shirtless or naked the sight still took your breath away. He was built like a Greek god. </p><p>“I’ll be quick. Promise, darlin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Bucky mumbled breathlessly.</p><p>Still dazed you tilted your head back against the cool tile of the shower wall a lazy smile curling your lips up. “Mm that’s one way to describe what we just did.”</p><p>“No, I mean fuck I forgot about the pies, doll.” Setting you down carefully on the shower floor he grabbed a towel tying it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower and ran into the kitchen.</p><p>Still dazed it took you an extra minute for your mind to catch up with what just took place. “Pies? What pi- Oh my god, Bucky!” You yelled. Shutting the water off you grabbed a towel. “You had one job. One job!”</p><p>Stumbling into the kitchen water dripping down your body you waved away the smoke that had gathered in the room. Watching dismayed as Bucky pulled out two burnt pies you weren’t sure if you wanted to laugh or to cry.</p><p>“‘M sorry, doll. I’ll run out and get two from the bakery down the street, okay?”</p><p>“That is the <em>last</em> time I let you try and tell me you can be quick, Bucky.”</p><p>“Let me make it up to you. I <em>swear</em> I’ll be quick this time.”</p><p>“You are the worst!” You said, laughing when he made his way over to you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December - Surprise</b>
</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Bucky asked, whipping the bag he had been holding behind his back and hoping you didn’t notice.</p><p>“Last time I checked I lived here,” you retorted with a roll of your eyes. Shutting the tv off you get up from the couch narrowing your eyes when you see Bucky shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.</p><p>He’d been acting weird for the past couple of weeks. At first you had chalked it up to the stress of the holidays and the longer missions he’d been sent on. When he assured you that wasn’t it it had done little to put your mind at ease. And anytime you brought up his weird behavior to Natasha all she had done was smirk at you and tell you it was nothing. Which had also done nothing to put your mind at ease.</p><p>“What’s going on, Bucky?” You asked softly, frowning at him when he wouldn’t look at you. Ice filled your veins, worries and doubts flitting through your mind at lightning speed. “Was it... something I did? Or said?” </p><p>Gnawing on your lower lip you found it difficult to look at him for fear of what would be reflected in his eyes. Even across the apartment you could hear his soft sigh, hear the thud of his boots when he crossed the floor. Smelling his cologne as he neared you still didn’t look up at him. And when he pressed two fingers under your chin to tilt your head up you still fought against it. Stubborn until the end of time.</p><p>“Darlin’, look at me.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?”</p><p>“Ya gonna look at me?”</p><p>“Bucky...”</p><p>“Y/N...”</p><p>Despite your frustration with the situation, with the childish games that were being played you struggled and failed to bite back the smile that was threatening to curl up your lips. You <em>hated</em> when he did this. Hated how even during an argument he <em>still</em> managed to make you smile or laugh.  </p><p>“Fine,” you mumbled, giving up and giving in. “Now tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Sighing Bucky shook his head and you felt your heart drop into your stomach. “<em>Tell me</em>,” you demanded, your voice rising with equal measures fear and anger over his secrecy.</p><p>“This was supposed to be a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you home so early,” he started. Licking his lower lip nervously he brought out the bag he had tried to hide behind his arms. </p><p>“And this wasn’t the way I wanted to ask you. I wanted it to be special. Ya know a nice dinner. Do this right. It’s what you deserve. But...”</p><p>“You’re rambling,” you murmured, your heart was racing so fast in your chest you swore you were going to pass out.</p><p>With shaky hands he reached into the bag pulling out a small square box.</p><p>“Bucky...”</p><p>Opening the box to reveal a simple oval diamond ring flanked by smaller diamonds on a gold band you gasped, your hands flying up to cover your mouth. Realization at what was in the box, what he was asking you hit you all at once and you felt your knees buckling. Blindly reaching a hand out to steady yourself you gripped his arm stopping him from getting down on one knee per custom.</p><p>“Y/N, wi-“</p><p>“Yes! Yes a thousand times yes!</p><p>“Ya sure? Don’t even know what I was going to ask. Maybe I was going to ask you to try this on see if it’ll fit Stevie’s finger,” he teased, lifting his thumb up to brush away the few tears that had managed to escape your eyes.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, Bucky Barnes,” you whispered with a shake of your head.</p><p>“Here I am tryin’ to propose to my best girl and she’s calling me an idiot.” Lifting up your left hand as if it were made of glass he gently slid the ring onto your finger.</p><p>Staring down at the beautiful diamond on your ring finger you smiled. “It’s beautiful and perfect and god Bucky I can’t believe this is really happening,” you rambled, your smile so wide it stretched from cheek to cheek and you knew your face would be sore from smiling so much tomorrow, but you didn’t care.</p><p>“Nat helped me pick it out,” he murmured shyly. </p><p>“Remind me to thank her later.” </p><p>“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered, leaning down to press his lips against yours sweetly. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>